revenge of two
by blackflashingfox
Summary: naruto leaves the leaf, lucy kills everyone. my summaries are really bad, just read and you will love it, idea from another story of elfen lied/naruto fan fiction please review
1. Chapter 1

The revenge of two

A Naruto and Elfen lied fan fiction

i own nothing of Naruto or Elfen lied

A young boy, about the age of 8, is sitting on a swing. "Why, why do they pick on me? Why do they keep calling me a demon? Why do they keep trying to kill me? Especially on my birthday?" The blond said to his self. He was alone.

So he thought. "Hay look what we have here? It's the Kyuubi," someone said behind him. His head shot up hearing the name and ran as fast as he could thinking the Kyuubi was right behind him. "Hey were do you thing you're going demon?" The man said grabbing onto his shirt.

"R-running away from the Kyuubi?" he said looking at the old drunk.

"Man you are stupid aren't you. You are the Kyuubi!" he yelled.

Now he knew, he knew everything, why they picked on him, called him demon and tried to kill him on him. 'So I'm the Kyuubi.' he thought.

"**NO, YOU'RE NOT**." He heard a voice.

"W-who are you?" He asked the voice out loud.

"I'm your end." The guy said taking a kunai and stabbing him in the chest.

He fell from his grim and laid on the ground in his own blood. "**PULL IT OUT AND KILL HIM**!" he heard the voice say. The drunk was laughing his ass off and walking home. The kid pulled the kunai out and ran up to him. The drunk turned and saw him but wasn't fast enough to stop him. He trusted the kunai into his heart and ran. He keeps running until he came to the gate of the village.

"**RUN AWAY FROM THIS PUNNY VILLAGE AND NEVER LOOK BACK**." The voice told him.

'Why didn't I think of it earlier?' He thought. He turned to face the village and said his last words.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I promise, I will have the nations burn for there crimes on us vessels, I will have every last humans blood on my hands." He said walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

'Why?' A little girl thought as she watched three boys beat her pet with a glass bottle. "P-please stop it!" She yelled trying to get out of one of their holds.

"Why should they?" A voice came from the door reviling another girl. "They have the right to freak; we should just kill you too." She said.

"Aw the dog stopped moving." One boy said as he stood.

The held captive girl watched as the dogs blood ran all over the floor. "No," She said softly. Then the kid that was holding onto her head just exploded as she screamed with all her might. "NO, ILL KILL YOU ALL!" She said as everything in the room just went flying at everyone. Body parts went across the walls and blood was all over the windows.

She looked at her massacre and walked over to the dog. She picked it up and ran to the place she had found him. She used her power to dig a hole and placed the dog down in it. Then she heard it.

'A lullaby or something?' She thought as she turned to find a boy holding a small box open. "What do you want?" She asked glaring at him.

He took in her appearance and gasped. "Wow, those horns?" He asked in amassment. But it didn't last long.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!" She yelled as her vectors ripped him to shreds. She ran away again until she was completely lost in the forest. She then looked around and yelled. "I WILL KILL EVERYONE!" She said in anger.


	3. Chapter 3

1 year later

Naruto was running from some Ambu that had followed him. He had become wanted for stealing the forbidden scroll and murder of a man. He has thought his self the shadow clone jutsu and now uses it to steal. He has now became a master at the henge and can do the rasengan

"**QUICK THERE IS A PORTAL NOT FAR FROM HERE THAT WILL TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE SAFE**!" A voice said.

"Ok, Kurama," Naruto said following his instructions. He found the portal and jumped throw it landing on something. Or someone, "Owe, What did I land on?" He asked his self as he started to rise. But he wasn't moving his body. 'Hum. That's strange?' He thought to his self.

"You landed on me." He heard a girls voice answered his question.

"Sorry for that, now can you put me down." He said with a fox smile. Hoping he still had it.

"Why? You're just worthless." She said emotionless.

"Worthless?" Naruto said looking dead at her. 'Kurama did you just hear her?' He thought.

"**YES, I THINK ITS TIME WE SHOW HER WHY WE HAVEN'T BEEN CAUGHT YET**," Kurama said glaring through the gate.

He started doing hand sighs that confused the girl. She gave him a look like he retarded or something. "What are you doing?" She asked.

He stopped and yelled at her. "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU," There was a puff of smoke and there were thousands of him.

"W-what, h-how did you do that?" She asked looking at all of them. She grew a grin on her face. "dues not matter, ILL KILL THEM ALL." She said using her vectors to kill them as they got in her range. Once they were all gone she noticed that the real one was also gone. "Were did you go?" She asked looking around.

"Up here." She looked up to see him coming down, and fast, with a spinning sphere in his hand. He slammed it on her back as she tried to flee yelling his finisher. "rasengan!"

Their she lay weak and paralyzed at the moment. "W-what are you? No human can have this kind of power." She said as she passed out.

That was when he saw them. Horns. Two small horns on her head. "Kurama, you seeing this?" He asked.

"**YES, AND IT IS NEW TO ME! I HAVENT MEET A PERSON WITH INVISIBLE HANDS EATHER**!" He said scratching his chin with his claw.

"Invisible hands? Hum. She might be of some use. Lets set up camp here and when she awakes well ask her about her story." Naruto said making more clones to get the place ready for them.

She slowly awoke inside of a tent with a wet rag on her face. She slowly rose up and saw him out side by the fire. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME?" She yelled getting his attention.

"Oh you're awake? How do you feel?" He asked holding out some fish to her. "Want some?" At that moment her stomach growled. "that'll be a yes."

She used her vectors to take it from him and started eating. "Why didn't you kill me?" She asked.

"Because I want to hear your story. Why did you run away from your home?" He asked looking back at her.

"You wouldn't understand." She muttered.

"Wait one seconded." He started doing hand signs and stopped. "FOX ROOM JUTSU!" With a flash of a light they were both in front of a giant gate. But what was on the other side scared her the most. A giant fox with nine tails stared down at her.

"W-what is that?" She said in fear.

The fox grinned down at her. "**KNEEL BEFORE THE KING OF THE FOXS, THE GREAT KYUUBI NO YOKA**." He said. But before he finished she was already worshiping him.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT ME OH MIGHTY ONE." She said kneeling before him.

"**THAT'S MORE LIKE IT, AT LEAST SOMEONE AROUND HERE SHOWS ME SOME RESPECT**!" Kurama said looking at Naruto.

"Hey I show my respect to you, just in my own way." Naruto said looking at him with a smile. "And why do that to the poor girl? I thought you wanted to talk not scare her?" He said looking at the girl.

"**FINE YOU WIN, STAND LITTLE ONE AND TELL USE YOUR NAME**!" Kurama demanded.

She stood up as fast as she could. "M-my name is l-Lucy."

"No last name?" Naruto asked Lucy with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm an orphan." She said hanging her head down in shame.

"**HA, HEY KIT, SHE'S JUST LIKE YOU ALL ALONE, WELL BESIDES ME**." He said looking at the both of them.

"You're an orphan?" She looked at him with shock.

"Yes, but I know my last name and its Naruto Uzumaki." He said pointing to his self with his thumb.

"**SO NOW ON WITH THE QUESTION, WHAT MADE YOU RUN AWAY**?" Kurama asked looking at her.

"They killed my dog, picked on me, and I got my revenge. I vowed to kill every human I run into that day." She said with a look that impressed both Naruto and Kurama. A look of a killer, But it ended. "So what's your story?" She asked them making them both face palm.

"I left because my village keeps on trying to kill me because I'm the vessel of the nine tails." Naruto said looking at his friend who was in a cage.

"So he is inside you?" They both nodded. "That's terrible!" She said surprising both of them. "Why lock up a king demon. He should be free." She said looking dead at the nine tails.

The nine tails chuckled a little. "**LITTLE ONE IF I WERE TO BE FREE I WOULD KILL NARUTO IN THE PROCESS! THE ONLY RESON IM STILL HERE IS THAT I WANT TO SEE IF HE CAN KEEP HIS PROMISE**!"

"What promise?" She asked looking at Naruto

"A promise to destroy the entire human race and rule the nations for there crimes against other demons and the vessels." He answered with a look that scared Lucy. A look that she only saw in the Kyuubi, Blood lust. "Now that were done with this we have something to ask you?"

"And what would that be?" She asked cocking her head to the side a little.

"**WE WOULD LIKE YOU TO JOIN US ON OUR QUEST TO KILL THE HUMANS**?" Kurama said bluntly.

To their surprise she grew a grin with a look of a killer again. "Yes, I will join you, only to show those humans that there worthless. And I promise to help look out for you."

"Ditto," Naruto said holding out his hand. "Welcome to the demon squad." Lucy took his hand and they ended back were she just woke up feeling tired again and falling asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

4 years later

Naruto and Lucy have made their name known in her world. Naruto was known an as the black fox, because he wore only black and his smile was of a fox. Lucy was known as zero gravity, because she learned to use her vectors to make people think she could levitate stuff. Together they destroyed home after home, and town after town.

"Ok every one we are here to capture the diclinous, if you see black fox kill on sight." A man in a blue suit and glasses said as they finally found their hideout.

"Yes, sir!" The men said in sink.

"Good now move, move, move." As he said that they shot Lucy with a tranquilizer dart and shot Naruto till he dropped. "Take her to the helicopter so we can start are studying, and fast." He said.

"Commander Kurama what of the boy?" One of his men asked looking at him.

"Leave him, he is worthless now." Commander Kurama said walking away.

A few hours later

"Ah!" Naruto screamed sitting up. "Kurama what happened?" He asked him once he saw he was in his mindscape

"**YOU WERE SHOT LIKE A MUT AND THEY TOOK LUCY**!" Kurama said

"WHAT, HEAL ME!" Naruto demanded.

"**I ALREADY HAVE, YOU HAVE BEEN OUT FOR A FEW HOURS**!" Kurama said with a face palm.

"So were did they take her?" He asked with an evil look in his eyes. A look he hasn't seen scents he found out that he was a vessel of the of the Kyuubi.

"**HUMPH, IF YOU MAY KNOW, YOU'RE MOVING AS WE SPEAK**!" Kurama said holding his head up high with his pride taking over.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at him funny.

"**I MEAN YOU ARE TRACKING THEM IN A SMALLER FOUR TAILED FORM OF ME, AND BEFORE YOU ASK THAT IS WHAT SAVED YOU, AND YOU DREW THE POWER FROM ME WITH YOUR ANGER, AND BEFORE ANY OTHER QUESTION COMES TO MIND IM KICKING YOU OUT**!" The fox said as he vanished from Naruto's vision.

Naruto, in Kyuubi mode with four tails, finally reached the island. The guards looked at it and started shooting as it roared to the heavens. It slammed its hands in the ground and they appeared were the guards were grabbing them and slamming and throwing them in different directions killing them instantly by the amount of power and the dark chakra burning them.

"Sir we have a situation in the front." A guard said running to catch up to commander Kurama.

"I am highly aware of that thing with the tails in the front. That's why we're going to blow it up. Tell the others to get some grenades and the RPG's. Were going blow it to the moon." Kurama said pushing his glasses up. Before the guard could say anything a hand ripped his head off followed by a growl. He took a good look at it. Its face was pitch black, besides its eyes and mouth that were as a white sun, its body was in the shape of a boy, it had four tails and a pair of fox ears. "So, this is what a Kitsue looks like." Kurama said looking at it long and hard.

It growled and charged after him, but was hit out side by something. It was a vector. "Leave papa alone." A little girl said hitting it again and again. "Ill help papa in any way I can."

"Nana, what are you doing, how did you escape?" Kurama asked grabbing her arm.

"They let me out to help." She answered. She looked back to the so-called Kitsue and saw that it had her vectors. Both of there eyes widened in shock. Nothing has ever caught the vectors before. "H-how could you see them?" Her answer was a roar as it swung her into Kurama and pulled her up close as she tried to pull her self away. Now she was about three feet from it. The Kitsues tail stabbed her in the shoulder and hoisted her up. "W-what are you?" She asked but didn't expect to get a reply.

The face was now going from pitch black to a human face. It showed bright blond hair and whiskers on each cheek. "You want to know what I am? I am NARUTO UZUMAKI AND ILL KILL EVERYONE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY OF SAVING LUCY, INCLUDING YOU." Naruto said as his entire body just burst into flames and burned her alive.

He turned to Kurama and glared at him. "Your next!" He did some hand signs and yelled his favorite words. "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! Now four eyes do you recognize the room I am in? I'm in the armory. EVERYONE GRAB A GUN AND CAUSE HELL!" He yelled as everyone did as he said. Kurama ran for the hills and it didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. "He's mine, you guys go realise the others like Lucy!" The real Naruto said running after him.

Everywhere he turned there was blood and bullet holes everywhere. 'W-what is he? There is no way he could have survived being shot like that?' He thought as he reached the only door that wasn't touched. He opened it and closed it as fast as he could. He slowly walks backwards and sighed when the door didn't open. But he acted too soon.

"He's going to kill you, ya'know." A voice said behind him.

"Shut up Lucy." He said to her while she was strapped up in a small table. "He won't find us in h-" Kurama said but stopped when he heard something spinning really fast. The next thing really made him piss his pants.

"MULTI RASENGAN BORAGE," A yell filled the room as the door saw blown down. Naruto slowly walked in and the first thing Lucy saw was his eyes, they weren't his baby blue but red slanted eyes. The eyes of the Kyuubi, "Thanks to you, you lead me straight to her." Naruto said as Kurama was backing up slowly. "Now Lucy!"

It confused him at first until he looked down, he was in her range. "Thanks." She said as his head was pulled off his head. "Naruto could you go find me some clothes?" She asked as Naruto formed five clones to look all over the place for her clothes.

Once she was fully dressed and free they walked out, but not without a bang. Naruto had placed over a thousand explosive tags in there and blew it up. "This place isn't safe for us now. Kurama said there is a portal not far from here, scents I've seen your world how about I show you mine." He said as they vanished in a swirl of leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Lucy now arrived in a small village on an incomplete bridge. It was so foggy and it was hard to see. Is it always this foggy? Lucy asked trying to find someone.

"No," Naruto answered. "Were in a jutsu called hidden mist justu. Assassins use it to kill their prey. Lets try to find them." He said with a smirk.

But unknown to them someone had a sharingan activated as he was in a fight with someone and only one name came into mind. 'Naruto, where have you been and how did you get here?'

Naruto and Lucy continued their stole until they found ice surrounding someone naruto hoped he would never see again. "Aw, look its Sasuke losercha." Naruto said walking inside the dome of ice while Lucy stayed out. "What's with the ice things aren't you a fire type?"

Once Sasuke heard his voice he yelled the name that he heard. "NARUTO YOU BAKA NOW YOU'RE GOING TO DIE." He said as siphons struck him.

"Who are you?" An unfamiliar voice asked naruto.

"Well, that's not polite, your supposed to give your own name first ya'know." Naruto said looking into the mirror he was currently in.

'Can he see where I am?' He thought. "My name is Haku, and yours?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, vessel for the kyuubi no yoka. If you dare attack me you will die faster that you could see your life before your eyes." He threatened. "Now if you would excuse me I have some unfinished business to attend to." He said turning to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry but he is my enemy, I can't let you have my kill." He said throwing siphons at naruto. (AN: don't know what hake uses)But they never hit him as vectors stopped them. "What? How did they just stop?"

"Lucy? You ruined it. I wanted you too be a secret until we meet a jounin." He teased." Oh well you can have fun; he's like what high chunin."

"With pleasure." She said with a smile walking into the dome. Sasuke looked at her head and saw horns. She glanced at him and sent him a glair. "What are you looking at?" She asked slapping him with a vector knocking him out. "I don't like people looking at my horns."

"Aw and I wanted to have some fun. Ill leaves you to it then, and don't hold back. Use everything I have thought you." Naruto said walking out of the dome.

"No you don't." Haku said jumping at him but was blocked by something that he still couldn't see.

"Leave him alone. I'm your opponent." Lucy said forming three rasegans. One in each hand and a vector. "Its time for the humans to die and the demons to walk the world like we should."

"Demons? You're no true demons, zabuza is a true demon and well kill you and the rest." Haku said continuing to throw siphons at her.

"Zabuza we have to end this and fast, I have something I need to do." A masked man said forming a few hand signs and wiping some blood on a scroll. "Summoning jutsu." He yelled and a pack of dogs bit onto zabuza.

"Your pathetic kakashi you know that." Zabuza said as he vanished into water.

'A water clone? So that must mean-' He thought. "There." He yelled as he throws a kunai at him piercing his shoulder paralyzing it. "Now time to"- but he was cut off by laughter.

"Wow a weak summoning jutsu, a water clone and too stupid to dodge a single kunai." A voice in the mist said.

"What? Who said that?" Zabuza said looking around.

"That voice." A pink haired girl said looking around. 'It can't be? Naruto?' She thought.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki, the last of the Uzumaki clan, and the vessel of the kyuubi no yoka." Kakashi said lazily.

"Wow, Not even 15 minuets back in this world and I'm famous." Naruto said sarcastically

"Back in this world? You left for five years to be in another world? Why?" Kakashi asked hoping he was under a genjustu.

"The village kept on trying to kill me, one succeeded by reviling what was in side of me, then stabbing me when I was in shock. I killed him then ran away. Went in a portal and meet someone just like me. Weaker at the time, but now she has enough power to destroy an entire village by her self." Naruto said with a grin. "And I killed millions there with her help. Now I'm strong enough to kill the kages. So who wants to test me?"

"I will." Zabuza said slashing his sword at him only for naruto to grab it like it was nothing. "What? How can brats like you have this much power?"

"Easy Zabuza. I'm no longer human." He said with a grin. He flipped him over and took his sword. "Executioner. Hum. I thought that it would be in better hands. Guess not." With one tap the sword broke into millions.

"Wow look at him go." The pink head said in amassment. "With naruto we will win for sure."

"Dame. If he learned decay he is at kage level. I have to get everyone out of here. He is an S class ninja and it would be wise to retreat.' Kakashi thought. "Sakura run and take the bridge builder with you. Ill go get sasuke. Naruto is now an S class and we wont stand a chance. Now go." He yelled

"Yes sir, come on." Sakura said running.

Naruto stared at her as she left. "Sakura, man I had the biggest crush on her and I throw it away, oh well, time for me to kill." Naruto said looking at zabuza. "Now die." He said as he rushed him.

'How is she blocking all of my attacks?' Haku thought as he was in one of her remaining mirrors. 'I guess she was right. The demons will walk and rule the nation.'

"Are you done yet? I have been holding back just to see what you are made have and this is what I get? Naruto could have killed you with his eyes closed." Lucy taunted. She formed more rasengans and fused them together. "Now die!" She yelled. She raised her vectors and rushed them to the mirror he was in and caught him before he could escape. "Gotcha." With that she ripped off his arms and legs and watched him fall. Before he hit the ground Lucy was right there. "Mega rasengan." She yelled as Haku fell into it and died.

Right now Lucy could hear another scream of an older man. Sasuke had come through and saw all of the ice and blood everywhere. "What happened?" He asked.

"Sorry sasuke but we got to go now!" Kakashi said as he picked him up and started running.

Lucy saw this and grinned at the masked man. "Sorry but the next time we meet I would have to kill you all." She threatened.

"Oh don't worry, the next time I see you I'm running for the hills." Kakashi said disappearing in smoke.

"We will see, we will see." Naruto said as he appeared next to Lucy


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and Lucy had destroyed the village and now are in the forest. Lucy was sitting in a tree watching Naruto try to create a new Jutsu. Something so strong nothing could stop it, something so fast no one could dodge it. He was calling it black thunder.

'He's been at it for a few days now, how much of this chakra dues Naruto have with him? I know I only have a low jounin, but when I'm low I can just use my vectors.' Lucy thought to her self as she waited.

Naruto was forming some hand signs again and now held his hand back as a black lightning bolt formed. He threw it to a tree and it was faster than blinking but the impact blew him back and landed under the tree Lucy was in.

"How long have you been there?" He asked finally noticing Lucy.

"A few hours, I have to say that's not bad of a jutsu, but why not make a jutsu like that forth guy you talked about?"

'The forth hokage jutsu re-make?' He thought. "Wow that's not a bad idea, in fact he used a seal, why not make one that is permanent? One that can get me away from black thunders impact." He joked the last part with his foxy grin.

Lucy looked away not wanting him to see her blush. 'Stop doing that.' She thought.

"Well, that's it for today, we'll start on seals tomorrow and see if its possible." He said standing up, with the help of her vectors of course. "Now lets get back so we can have some ramen."

With a grin that made Lucy role her eyes at. 'Wow he can't have enough of that, how is he still alive?' She thought with a sigh.

The next morning, around 1am, Lucy found the entire place filled with paper and on each piece of paper there was a seal on it. 'Wow, he really is determined isn't he?' She thought. She walked up to Naruto and found him asleep. She sighed and picked him up with her vectors and took him to bed. "Really? What am I going to do with you?" She said out loud.

As she placed him in bed she felt tug and knew the fox wanted to talk. She did a few hand signs and she was in the mindescape with the fox. "What is it fox?" She asked looking around to see if there was something different.

"**HUMPH, NARUTO IS RUBBING OFF ON YOU TOO MUCH**!" Kurama said looking away.

"Aw, is my favorite fox jealous?" She teased.

"**NO**," He yelled. "**WHAT I WANT FROM YOU IS TO SIGN A SUMMONING CONTRACT**!" He said lowering its head to her height.

"A summoning what now?" Lucy asked not knowing what it was.

"**A SUMMONING CONTRACT IS WERE A KING OF A SPICES OF SOME KIND ALLOWS YOU TO SUMMON THEIR KIND INTO BATTLE. I HAVE SIGNED IT WITH NARUTO, AND I WANT TO SIGN IT WITH YOU**." Kurama informed.

"So I could summon foxes to fight when I need it?" She said as he nodded. He waited for an answer to come but didn't go as he expected. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I CAN HAVE A SUMMONING THING WITH A GREAT DEMON KING? HELL YA ILL TAKE IT!" She yelled with ecitment making the nine tailed fox back up a little.

"**FINE**." He held out his hand and a contract appeared. "**ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS SPLACH SOME BLOOD ON IT AND WERE DONE**!" She cut her hand and splattered it on the paper. "**IT IS DONE, NOW WAKE UP! YOU'RE NO NARUTO SO I CANT KICK YOU OUT**!" He said chuckling as she vanished.

She awoke on Naruto's lap and sat up fast. "Sleep well?" She heard him say.

"I wasn't asleep; I was talking to the fox." She said looking away with a blush.

"So you also have a summoning contract with him, congrats." He said with a smile. "Oh, and one more thing," He said holding up two fingers. "Black flashing lightning bolt." With those words he was gone. "How do you like it?" She heard him say from behind. She turned to see him right there. Noses almost touching. "I finished it last night."

She scooted back a little as she felt her face heat up. 'What is wrong with me? Why am I blushing?' She thought to her self. "Wow you did it. You remade the hovering lightning man jutus."

"It's flying thunder god." He corrected. "Come on lets go practice summoning jutus." He said as he left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto and Lucy were right out side of the iron country. Not knowing were they were they decided to wait for someone to come by to kill and take a map. Naruto could have talked to the fox but he was asleep. But unknown to them an old friend was on his way to the kage summit to have a talk about the boy and his allay.

"Lord hokage? Do you really think this is necessary? To talk to the kages from every were about a boy and his friend that is?" A male Ambu asked.

"Of course not. But it is the right thing to do. Naruto has taken the scroll and who knows what he learned from it. If only the stupid citizen council weren't their at the time he would of-" he stopped as he saw a blond haired boy in the corner of his eyes with a red haired girl.

"What is it?" A purpled haired Ambu asked.

"Yugao, Have your men surround the perimeter. I'm going to talk to him." The third said walking into the snow where he saw the blond.

Naruto was lying next to Lucy looking up into the clouds. That was until he heard someone clear their thought. They both looked up and saw the third standing there.

Lucy was the first one to talk." And you are?" She asked so bluntly making Naruto laugh. She looked at him then to the old man. "What? Was it something I said?"

"No, it's not that." Naruto said standing. "It's been a while hasn't it, third hokage?" Naruto said bowing a little then helps Lucy stand.

"Naruto? I see you have grown." The old man said looking at them. "And whom might you be miss?"

"My name is Lucy Uzumaki, adopted sister of Naruto." She said as the old man looked at her horns. She sent him a look that Naruto only sees when she is ready to kill. "Stop staring at my horns old man."

"You will do well to treat your elder's right." He said looking at her. "Now Naruto where have you been? Why did you come back? And why destroy villages that can't fight back?" The old man questioned.

"Hum. Why, why, why indeed?" Naruto said shaking his head. "I left to go to another world and I meet Lucy there. Her past is like mine so I took her in. we're the demon squad now and well kill every last human for their crimes." Naruto finished as his eyes went red slanted and an evil grin.

"Crimes?" He asked. "What crimes? Humanity hasn't done anything for you to kill the-" But the old man was cut off by an evil chuckle from both kids.

"Let me tell you something old man. From the day I was born I was picked on, kicked out of stores, abused, and nearly killed, especially on my birthday. Lucy watched her dog die right in front of her and they said she was next and she killed them in her own defense. And us vessels, we were always treated the same." Naruto finished looking dead into his eyes.

The old man started walking forward not fearing them. "The crimes you have caused shall not go unpunished. I'm taking you in." he said as he was right in front of Naruto.

"No, no you're not. Lucy now!" He told her grabbing the robe of the third.

"Right." She sent her vectors and ripped off his head freaking out the others that were hidden.

"LORD HOKAGE!" They all yelled as they started attacking.

"Well, here is the fun begins." They said as every kunai was stopped in mid air and brought to Naruto's and Lucy's feet.

"H-how?" Yugao asked trying to find any wires that they couldn't see.

"TIME FOR YOU ALL TO MEET YOUR DEATHS." Naruto said as he and Lucy started doing some hand signs. They slammed there hands down and a seal appeared. "SUMMONING JUSTU!" They both yelled as a giant puff of smoke appeared.

"A Summon jutus?" They asked. When the smoke cleared it reviled something the entire village feared. A giant nine tailed fox with both Naruto and Lucy on his head.

"**ABOUT TIME, I WAS WONDERING WHEN IT WAS GONA BE MY TURN**!" The fox teased.

"How dose it fell to be out of the cage Kurama?" Lucy asked petting his fur.

"**FEELS GOOD, NOW TIME TO HAVE SOME FUN**!" Kurama said as he started slashing and hitting stuff with his tails. Everywhere you looked there was destruction. Every Ambu was dead besides yugo.

"Kurama? She's mine to kill." He said as he rushed her kunai in hand.

'He thinks he can take me on?' She thought as he threw the kunai.

"Black flashing lightning bolt." He yelled and disappeared as lightning hit him.

She grabbed the kunai and looked around. "Where did he go?" She asked her self.

"Up here." She looked up and saw Naruto coming down like a meteor. He held out his hand and a black lightning bolt formed.

"Fallen meteor mixed with something else? What is that?" She asked a he threw it at her.

"Black thunder." He yelled as she was obliterated. Kurama grabbed Naruto and protected him and Lucy from the massive explosion. It was strong enough that it blew the nine tails back a few feet that he put all nine tails in the ground to stay in place.

When it ended Kurama looked at the area. There was a crater in the ground big enough for the two tails beast bomb. "**NARUTO YOU USED TOO MUCH CHAKRA IN THAT MOVE AND ADDED MORE POWER WITH THE FALLEN METEOR**!" He scolded him.

"Sorry I just wanted her to go out with a bang." He said with his foxy grin.

Lucy was stunned. The only words that she could think of were so much power. "**GREAT YOU STUNNED HER**!" Kurama said putting them on the ground. "**YOU HAVE TO RUN; THE OTHER KAGES HAVE SCENTED ME**!" He said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

'Right. How am I supposed to move her?' He thought to his self. Then an idea popped in his head. He leaned up to her ear and whispered. "Bunny is by the fire." He grew a grin on his face when she jumped up.

"Bunny I'm coming to save you." She yelled as she ran back to their hideout. In Naruto's mind he was laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

On there way back Naruto and Lucy bumped into a group of people in black jackets with red clouds. "The nine tails jinchuuriki." The orange haired one said. "Surrender and we will let your friend live."

"Is that a threat?" Naruto challenged. He looked at each and every one. A scorpion looking thing, a blond, Sasuke wan Abe, a shark, a plant, a paper flower, a masked man, stitches, the death wan Abe, and the guys with the gray eyes.

"You don't stand a chance. Give up or we will kill her." The Sasuke wan Abe said pointing at her.

Lucy looked dead into his eyes. "You think you can beat me? You don't stand a chance."

His eyes started moving in a circular motion. When they stopped he was shocked. It didn't work on her. "What is your name girl?" He asked.

"It's Lucy and I'm going to kill you all." She said as she ran up to the gray eyed one.

He just looked at her and moved his hand a little and she went flying in another direction.

Naruto's eyes opened wide. "LUCY!" He called as she hit a tree. He went to get her but the scorpion and blond got in his way.

"Where do you think you're going hum?" The blond asked reaching out but his arms were cut off from something. "Ah, what was that?" He asked looking around.

The scorpion shot his tail at Lucy. "It was her." He yelled as his tailed was also cut off.

"I'll kill you all." She said getting up. "Now!"

They both looked at Naruto and saw he had two rasengans in his hands. "DIE!" He yelled as he hit them.

"So, she's not just for show but a weapon?" The shark asked charging at her. "Ill absorbs all of her chakra." He swung at her but it stopped midway. "What?" He put more power in it but if finally broke shocking everyone. "H-" He said as a kunai was stabbed in his head.

Naruto turned to the rest of them. "Anyone else?" He asked. The death wan Abe charged forward and was struck by a black lightning bolt. "Who's next?"

Everyone was looking at each other besides the masked man and the grayed eyed men.

"Ill go." The stitched one said as his arms reached for him, but were stopped by something. "Hands?" He asked looking at them. "But I don't see them?"

"Because you can't." Lucy yelled as she pulled him closer to Naruto who used multi shadow clone jutsu and had a rasengan in each. As he got closer he was blown to tinny pieces.

The plant, Sasuke wan Abe, and the mask all disappeared. The girl looked at the leader. "I'm going back." She said forming wings and flying away.

"As you wish." The leader nodded to the other grayed eyes and they all charged. Naruto charged but vanished in a black lightning. They all stopped to find him but hands grabbing them by the necks and being dragged over to Lucy who had two rasengans cut them off.

She slammed the two together again and again them. "Now die." She yelled as they died on the last impact.

The leader looked at her then up. "Found you." He said as he slammed Naruto down with something unseen like what happened to Lucy. He pulled out a pipe and stabbed Naruto with it then looked over to Lucy. "Gravitational push." He said as she went flying away followed by the last gray-eyed man.

As she stood up she was hit in the head knocking off a horn. It was so painful that she couldn't move, let alone scream.

"Soon we will have the nine tails." He said walking back but was stopped as he saw the look on Naruto's face. His wide eyes, the look of sadness, and loss. "this is just like when the leaf took my parents from me." He said rubbing it in, but it caused him his life as Naruto exploded in rage, he now stood up in a 6-tailed form of the beast with bones. The one next to Naruto was forced back from the power.

"So this is the power of the nine tails? Fascinating, But not good enough, my pain is still stronger!" He said as he charged forward. Naruto shot energy balls at him and he was forced back.

In side Naruto's mindscape

'Why? Why did it, have to be like this? Why did she, have to die? If I could of known her horns could have killed her than I would have protected her.' Naruto thought.

"**AVENGE HER THEN, DON'T JUST WINE ABOUT IT**." He heard a voice.

"You're right, I will avenge her, ill kill that guy with your power." Naruto said sitting up and walking over to the seal.

Right when he touched it someone stopped him. "Are you really giving up? Evan after everything you have done? Are you really my son?" He heard a voice say and then there was a bright light.

"What? Who are you?" Naruto asked taking his hand back.

"You don't recognize me Naruto?" A tall man who looked just like Naruto but older asked.

Naruto looked at the face and recognized him. "T-the forth? Wait. How do you know my name?"

"Well, I am the one who named you after all." He said with a smile.

'What? My father is the forth and he sealed the nine tails in me?' Naruto thought. Naruto threw a punch at him witch he grabbed and hugged Naruto. "Why? Why would you do this? To your own son? Why?" Naruto sobbed in the hug.

"I did it to save you and your mother from Madera. The day of the Kyuubi attack, he used the nine tails and the sealing required a new born. And luckily you were the only one that day." He said. "But your mother jumped in the way during the sealing and also died."

"And I was alone, all alone because of it." Naruto continued to sob.

"Lesson your not alone. You have Lucy now." The forth said with a smile kneeling down to Naruto's height

"NO! SHE IS DEAD NOW, THAT GRAY EYED MAN KILLED HER!" Naruto yelled in anger.

"No, she's still alive, she is just in so much pain right now and in a coma, she needs you, more then ever." The forth said looking at his hand. "My chakra is almost gone. Right now you need to control the nine tails and finish him." He said as he disappeared.

Awake (AN: think of when Naruto fought pain but in a different area)

The 8-tailed form of nine tails was pulling out of a giant rock thing formed by the gray-eyed man. "I win." He said as it vanished. "What?" He looked up and saw Naruto holding two black lightning bolts.

"IM GONA KILL YOU!" He said as he jumped off and threw both of them at him. "Black flashing lightning bolt." He said as he appeared next to Lucy and vanished again. The attack was stronger then last time and reached to the nine tails beast bomb.

In his mindscape

"**WELL, MINATO, HE REALIY IS YOUR SON AFTER ALL**." Kurama said looking up.

"Shut up Kurama, of course he is our son. I mean look at him. He has Minato's looks, and my attitude." A woman said walking up to the cage.

The first thing Kurama did was stand completely up. "**YOU**!" He growled in anger. "**I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU, AND I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW MINATO GOT HERE? TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED**!" He ordered.

"Fine fuss ball but it'll cost you." She said with an evil smile.

"**NO, I'M NOT WEARING A DRESS**!" He yelled shaking the cage.

"Aw, fine let's start from the time on his birth." She said sitting down.


	9. Chapter 9

Three years later

Lucy has finally waked from her coma. She looked around and saw she was in their hideout. She sat up and noticed something. "Have I gotten taller? And when did my voice change? And what happened?" She remembered her horn and reached for it, only to find it missing.

Naruto walked in the room and to her he was a stranger. "Lucy you're awake." He said happily walking over to her. He got in her range and was picked up off the ground. "What?"

"Who are you? What have you done with Naruto and how did you find this place?" She asked in rage.

He started laughing at her then finally answered. "Lucy, it's been three years that you entered a coma, I'm Naruto." He said with his foxy grin.

She let him go and ran over to him only for her to fall and hit the floor. "Owe, that hurt." She said as Naruto helped her up. "What happened with the guy with the gray eyes?"

"I fought in a 6 tailed through 8 tailed form." Naruto answered. "And I also meet my dad." He said with a smile.

She looked at him with a gasp. "Really? Who is he? What's he like? Is he here now? Will he help us with the destruction of mankind?"

"Yes, he's the forth hokaga, he's a great man, no he's not here, and he is still dead." Naruto said with a smile. "I meet him in the fox's room before I almost killed my self-releasing Kurama."

She glared at him then slapped him with each hand. Including vectors. "That was for being stupid you baka." She said standing up on wobbly legs.

Naruto caught her before she fell on the ground again. "Come on, there's a town not far from here; we can heal you up there."

At a bar not far from where Naruto and Lucy were at in the village. "No Jiraiya, I'm not going to become the sixth hokage." An old lady said as she continued to drink.

"Come on Tsunade, the village needs you, that Danzo guy just died by Sasuke and we need another one." Jiraiya pleaded.

Right out side of the bar they both heard an interesting conversation between a blond and a one horned girl. "So how much of the nine tails power did you use on them?" They heard a girl ask.

"Nine tails?" They both asked in sink.

They both ran out to see a blond helping a girl walk. "Hay blonde!" Tsunade asked. "What's your name?"

Naruto looked at the two weird. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my friend here is Lucy Uzumaki. And you?" He answered

"I am Tsunade, the pervert here is Jiraiya." She said pointing to the man with long spiky hair.

"Nice, now i'll be going." He said as he turned around and continued to walk.

"It appears your friend is weak and needs a doctor; I'm a doctor, if you will let me help. I can heal her." Tsunade said walking towards them.

"Where can we meet?" Naruto asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"There is a hospital right down the road, well do it there." She answered.

"Ill is waiting." He said on his way there.

"Wow, imagine running into our godson here, of all places." Jiraiya said walking beside her to get her stuff.

"Not only that, but he's an S-class criminal, we have to keep him away from Orochimaru." She said entering her place.

Not far from the hospital Orochimaru walks down the road. "So Sasuke, can you feel the power here, the power of the nine tails?"

"Yes, and when I find him I'm going to kill him with Itachie's eyes." Sasuke said activating his sharingan.

Naruto, Lucy, Sasuke and Orochimaru find their selves in front of each other. "Oh if it isn't louserha." Naruto said with a glair setting Lucy on the wall. "Stay here."

"Fox loser, I'm stronger and I'm here to kill you." Sasuke said forming lightning in his hand and thrusting it at him, but when he got right up on him he was gone. "What?" Sasuke said confused.

"You still don't stand a chance against me, Sasuke." Naruto said with a kunai up at his neck. "Now leave, or ill show you how lightning should be used."

"NARUTO!" Naruto heard his voice being yelled and saw Orochimaru about to cut his throat. He quickly used his black flashing lightning bolt and appeared next to Lucy.

"Thanks, I owe you one." He said picking her up bridle style. "Now lets go find those two we saw and let them have some fun, after that how about a honeymoon." He said giving her a wink getting her to blush and started running at a speed that Sasuke or Orochimaru couldn't mach.

They ran all over the village looking for them and finally found them, but not far behind Sasuke and Orochimaru were right on his tail. Tsunade and Jiraiya saw them and ran in front of Naruto. Sasuke summoned a giant hawk, Orochimaru then summoned a giant snake, Tsunade summoned a slug, Jiraiya summoned a giant toad, and Naruto summoned the nine tails, after he placed her somewhere safe.

"So the loser can summon too, not surprised scents it's a weak summon." Sasuke toyed with him,

"**HUMPH, ILL SHOW YOU WHOS A WEAK SUMMON**!" Kurama said grabbing the hawk and slamming it to the ground. "**HERE HAVE A BEAST BOMB**!" He absorbed a small amount of dark chakra and shot it at the hawk killing it.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru were all jaw dropped. "YOU CAN SUMMON THE NINE TAILS?" They all yelled at Naruto.

"Yes, Me, and Lucy both can, why? You have a problem with that?" Naruto asked facing the others.

"Yes, and you're going to become an excellent test subject." Orochimaru said as the snake he stood on charged at them.

The toad stabbed the snake's tail and jumped on it. "You're not going anywhere." Jiraiya said landing on the snake and forming hand signs. "Summoning jutsu!" He slammed his hands on the ground and another toad, smaller then the first appeared. "Fire style: toad flame bomb." He and the toad both shot out a fireball and nearly hit him as he dodged it.

"Your still slow Jiraiya." Orochimaru pulled out a sword from his mouth and charged at him. He dodged it then grabbed him with his snake like tongue, lifting him up then slamming him into the toad's eye. He brought him up closer and formed a hand sign and slammed his hand into his chest. "Python Poison," He said knocking him out.

The toad took its sword and took the snakes head off. He then looked at Orochimaru and swung at him. He lost his sword as his hand was cut off. "**DAME YOU SNAKE FREAK**!" The toad yelled in anger.

"Stupid toads, it's called black thunder." Naruto said behind Sasuke jabbing it in him, lifting him up and throwing it at Orochimaru killing them both.

"**WHATCH YOUR TONG BOY, WERE ONE OF THE SMARTEST SUMMONS**!" The toad said looking at him.

They looked around and saw the slug summon had protected everyone during the fight. Naruto released his summon and ran over to check on Lucy. As soon as he got over to her Tsunade was already working on her. When she started working on her head she saw her horn. "Don't look at them!" Lucy said nicely as she could.

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't met someone with something so cute." Tsunade said with a smile making Lucy blush and look at her.

"Y-you think there cute?"

"Who wouldn't? You should try and rest for a day." She said standing, letting them know that she was done. "Naruto, you can come to this apartment and ill check up on her, ok!" She said giving him a piece of paper with a room number on it.

"Will do, baa-chan." Naruto said with an evil smirk walking up to Lucy and taking her back to the hideout.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto laid Lucy down on her bed and out of nowhere she asked the most randomized question. "Hey, Naruto?"

"Yea, you need something?" He asked pulling the blanket up to cover her.

"Do-do you think my horns were cute?" She asked with a blush.

Naruto starred at for a full on minuet, not sure if he should tell her that he has always thought they were cute. So he asked her his own question. "Umm… do you want the truth or a lie?" Yes, he wasn't thinking, he would still give the same answer, but that made her look at him seriously.

"You know how I fell about lyres', I want the truth." She said firm. He held his head down and mumbled something. "What?" He mumbled it a little louder, but still couldn't hear him. "A little louder pleases."

He drew in one breath and yelled it on top of his lungs. "I SAID I THINK THERE CUTE AS HELL!" She stared at him with wide eyes. "Sorry I didn't want it to come out like that, I was just… put on the spot." He apologized with his fox smile and rubbing his neck. "Now get some sleep, ill take you to baa-Chan tomorrow."

Lucy looked at him like she was heart broken, well she was, and she thought he had met a woman that he cared for more than her. "Who's that?" Was her question?

"That lady who helped you today, I'm just calling her that because I don't remember her name." He said with a smile and touching the area where she had lost her horn. "Did it hurt?" He asked looking sad remembering that day.

She grabbed his hand that was on her head and removed it bringing him into a hug. "It hurt like hell, but I still experienced more pain, we both have." She said stroking his back.

"Yea we have." It wasn't long until he heard a snore and saw that she had fallen asleep. He tried to brake free but then saw and felt her vectors curling around them keeping them together. With a sigh he too lie down and fell asleep.

The next morning they went back to the village and meet Tsunade and a beat up Jiraiya. "Wow did the snake wan Abe do that?" Naruto asked looking at the old man.

"No, he was caught peeking on me, again." Tsunade said punching him again.

"Purvey toad." Both Naruto and Lucy said at the same time, those two words were enough to stop Tsunade from killing him. She looked at them and started laughing. "What?" They both said.

"It's been years scents I've heard someone call him that, about 16 years to be exact." Tsunade said landing on her butt still laughing.

"The last person to call me that was the forth hokage, Minato." The toad sage said standing up, but soon was on a wall. "What?"

"What do you know of my father? How do you know him? Tell me everything!" Naruto demanded as he picked him up off the ground with one hand.

"Well, looks like he knows who he is after all." Tsunade said with a sigh. "Look the only reason were helping you two is because it was Minato's last wish that we become your godparents." Once she said that she too was on the wall, but by something she couldn't see. "What?" She asked as she started chocking.

"You!" An angry voice came from both teens.

"You left me all alone!" Naruto yelled

"You left him all alone!" Lucy yelled at the same time as Naruto.

"I would have been with you if the third didn't say you were dead." Jiraiya said with little air. "We only found out about you being alive a few years ago, I searched every village that you destroyed to find some clues on where you were."

"Please forgive us." Tusnade said cuffing up blood from the amount of pressure on her throat.

"Forgiven," Naruto said letting go, followed by Lucy. "It wasn't your fault, it was the thirds for telling a lie, but I'm not staying with a pervert or a drunken healer, I'm staying with Lucy." Naruto said taking her hand and leaving, not noticing that she was blushing because of it.

"He has no idea of her feelings for him." Both summonses said with a sigh of relief. Not knowing where they were heading.

In Naruto's mind he keep on repeating what he was going to do. 'I'm going to destroy the leaf once and for all.'


	11. Chapter 11

The hidden leaf front gate

"Were finally here." Naruto said looking up at the walls. "Are you ready?" He asked his best friend/crush that he had found out about when he told her horns were cute as hell.

"Yes, lets do this." She said running. She got to the entrance and started yelling. "HELP, HELP, HES TRYING TO KILL ME." Going along with the plan Naruto was chasing her.

A few Ambu saw her and pushed her out of the way as they stunned Naruto with a jutsu. "We finally caught the fox brat." One said as he took his body away.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Lucy played indecently.

"Your safe now, come the acting hokage will want to talk to you." A cat masked man said as he vanished after pointing to the building under the mountain.

Lucy walked up to the door and knocked, she heard him say come in and as soon as she saw him she knew they were caught. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the girl from the bridge, tell me did you think I wouldn't see this coming?" Kakashi asked.

"No," She answered as she felt her energy drain. "But I don't need that chakra thing; I'm a demon." She said as she tore everything up with her vectors, including the hidden guards. She grabbed Kakashi by the throat and held him out the window. "If you're the hokage then you're the leader correct?"

"Well, I'm in charge for now, until Tsunade accepts our request." He answered lazily.

"Humph, we had a run in and she said she didn't want the position, so die." She ripped his head off and then the Konoha 9 showed up. "So you're the elite ninjas, humph, you look nothing special; Naruto could easily kill you all."

The reactions to most of them made Lucy's blood boil, especially to a white-eyed girl after seeing her whisper Naruto-kun. "So the nine tails is here, I would guess scents he killed villages and he wants to destroy this one the most." The male white eyed said as his eyes grew veins, once he did his eyes opened wide. "W-what are those?"

"What are you talking about Neji, is there something we can't see?" The pink one asked.

"S-she has hands on her back, four hands that can reach up to five or six meters." Neji said getting into his battle stance. "What are you?"

"I'm a demon from another dimension, there me and Naruto concerned that world for revenge on my kind, and now were doing the same with him, for how you humans treated him ill be happy to kill you all!" Lucy yelled the last part while sending her vectors at them. Neji warned the others to move but four of them got caught, the pink and purple girl and the green and fat guy. She phased her vectors in them and crushed their hearts.

"INO!" The male with the ponytail used hand signs and his shadow reached out and connected to hers. "Shadow possession jutsu, Kiba now!" He yelled at the man beside the dog.

"Right, lets go Akamaru." They charged forward and started yelling on top of their lungs. "ART OF THE BEAST MIMICRY!" His fetchers became more animal like. "MAN BEAST CLONE!" The dog changed into him. "MAN BEAST ULTIMATE TIEJUTSUE!" He started spinning at crazy speed hitting her. He hit her a few times and them they clashed hitting her at the same time. "FANG OVER FANG!" Once they finally clashed ended he landed on the dog any grinned, but ended once he saw she was untouched. "YO SHIKAMARU WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I don't know." He said in shock, his shadow was connected, so why didn't it work?

"You fools, the shadow jutsus cant control something that doesn't have a shadow. You all make me sick." She said sending her vectors to kibas dog and ripping its head off, the look on his face made her remember what happened to her dog, he fell to his knees and stared at the scene. The jutsu ended and she slowly walked over to him.

He looked up at her and waited death. "I'm next, aren't I." he asked.

"Yes, but how dose it feel? Its painful isn't it. This reminds me when you humans took my dog. You took a little kids dog, which is what made me a killer, the killer that will destroy every human for his or her crimes." She finished shoving her vectors in his head killing him instantly. She looked and saw a bug on her shoulder and looked to see the one with glassed shaking and the sound of bugs going off in him. "Pathetic," She shoved her vectors towards him and ripped him in two and showering his bugs on the rest. As they screamed in disgust she ripped the bun ones head off and ripped Neji's arms and legs off, she took a kunai and threw it at shikamaru and hitting him in the head.

One on one, mono e mono, Lucy vs. the girl that dared call Naruto Naruto-kun. "So I'm the last one?" She asked as the bugs finally fell off.

Lucy walked up to her and slapped her, out of all things, she got slapped. "You we're the one who said Naruto-kun are you not? Tell me, if you're such good friends with him why didn't you help him? Why did you just let him get abused like that? Why did you leave him alone?" She said picking her up with her vectors and slamming her into stuff after each question.

"M-my family prohibited me from talking to him! Yet I love-" she said but was pushed out the window and thrown back in to her feet.

"Loved? Is that love in this world? That's pathetic, Your love is nothing but an illusion. Love is where you would die for them, to sacrifice your life at the time that it is needed, spending every moment with them and not letting them be alone. That's what love is." She said stomping on her head after each sentence. "Come, I'm going to drown your ass." She said dragging her by her hair to the bathroom.

(AN: don't get the wrong idea, Hinata is my favorite and decided to give her a non-bloody death. it hurt writing this part)

She opened the door and walked into a stall and pushed her head in the toilet. She squirmed and squirmed until she finally gave out. She pulled the body out and continued to drag her. As she walked around she killed everyone that she saw. The walls, floors, and windows all had blood on them.

She finally reached the jail at the bottom of the tower and used the girl's body, as it was alive. An Ambu walked up to her and asked what she was doing here. She made her say that she was here to take Naruto to the hokage for questionings and he bought it.

"So if it isn't Hinata Hyuuga, what are you here for to pick on me, on how I was caught?" Naruto said leaning against the wall.

"HEY, SHOW HER SOME RESPECT; SHE IS THE HAIR OF THE HYUUGA CLAN AFT-" The Ambu said right before his head exploded.

"About time, what happened up there?" Naruto asked as she broke the bars and laid Hinata down.

"I killed the masked guy from the bridge who was the hokage, the elites, drowned her, and killed everyone that got in my way, and used her as a puppet." She answered as she stretched. "They were weak by the way, I'm disappointed."

"I am too. They didn't even try to touchier me." Naruto said getting his stuff from the table. "So, lets summon a friend of ours and do the same to the rest of the people."

Lucy reached the door and saw a group of people, one also had white eyes, but he got pissed off once he saw a dead girl. "YOU DARE KILL MY DAUGHTER, ILL KILL YOU AND THE DEMON BRAT!" He got into the same fighting stance as Neji. "TRIGRAMS 128 PALMS!" At super fast speed, hitting her with his fingers.

"2 PALMS"

"4 PALMS"

"8 PALMS"

"16 PALMS"

"32 PALMS"

"64 PALMS"

"128 PALMS!" And with the last hit she went flying back.

"LUCY! ILL KILL YOU OLD MAN!" Naruto said as he disappeared and reappeared behind them. "BLACK THUNDER." He yelled as they all blew up as a lightning bolt landed in between them, again he disappeared beside Lucy, grabbing her and disappearing again to the out side of the village. "Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine, lets just do this and leave, and this place is getting annoying." She said as she stood up. "Good thing he didn't use it on my vectors, I wouldn't be able to summon."

"Yea, ok lets do this." They started doing hand signs, Lucy using her vectors, and used a summoning. Naruto summoning Kurama, and Lucy summon one similar but darker.

"**WHAT DO YOU NEED OF US**?" The new fox asked.

"We want you guys to use a beat bomb on the village." Lucy said scratching his ear.

"**FINE, YOU READY KURAMA**?"

"**YOU GOT IT MIZONA**!"

They both formed a beast bomb and fused it together, once it was finished they fired it killing everything in its path

"We are done here." Naruto said as the summons were released and continued on their path.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto and Lucy now find themselves in front of the hidden sand village, but someone was standing in their way."Why have you come?" The man with a gourd on his back asked.

"Were here to talk to the one tails and you will take me to him!" Naruto demanded as he walked up to him.

"Man, you really are stupid, coming to a village looking for the one tails; please you're not worth his time." The one with face paint said rolling his eyes.

"I wouldn't be talking bad about someone who has destroyed villages like they were nothing, including the leaf." Lucy said glairing the face painted one.

"Why you-" he said walking up to her but sand stopped him. "Gaara?" With only one look he knew to back off.

"So you're the one who destroyed the leaf? I must thank you, after are attack three years ago; the hokage took everything from us. Including my father, the previous kazakage." Gaara reached to take his hand. "I'm the kazakage, gaara of the sand, and vessel of the one tails."

"Gaara, I'm here to ask you to join me. To become apart of the demon squad." Naruto said taking his hand. "So what o you say?"

"I'm sorry but I cannot join you." He answered. Noticing his look he continued. "But, I'm more than glad to help you out for helping with the leaf. He sand is now in your dealt Mr.?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, vessel of the nine tails, and this is Lucy Uzumaki." He said pointing to his one horned friend.

"So your married?" The blond woman asked causing both to blush and yell no. "Sorry, then your brother and sister then."

"No I took up the name after my fight with Naruto." Lucy answered with a blush.

"Come Naruto, Lucy tell me your story on the way to your apartment that has been reserved for you."Gaara said walking away.

Kazakage tower

"So you wish to collect all of the vessels and punish all of the people who have treated us wrong, well, I have some bad news for you there." Gaara said looking at the two. "There are only four of us left, me, the two tails, the eight tails, and you, But where the two and eight tails are we can learn how to control the tailed beasts chakra, the two and eight have already done this, I think its time I did too. Do you want to accompany me?"

"Yes, we will, kazakage-sama." Naruto and Lucy answered without hesitation.

"Good now we leave in an hour. You're dismissed." With Gaaras orders they left.

The hidden cloud village hidden chamber

"You, if you want in side, then you better not have too much pride." Bee rapped.

"Geese bee, stop rapping, were in front of a kage and the nine tails, show some respect." Yongo said slapping him in the back of the head.

"I don't care if their god, their still itty bitty pods, fool, yea fool."

"So how dose this work? Controlling the bijus chakra." Lucy asked.

"Well, they enter throw there and they meditate, once that is done they fight the beast and at the same time they pull the chakra into their own body." Yongo answered walking into a clear white room.

"Ok Naruto, its time to live or die, what do yea say?" Bee asked.

"He wont kill me, I'm sure of it, believe it." He said fist pumping both eight and two tails.

In the mindscape

"**SO YOU HAVE COME TO TRY TO CONTROLE MY POWER, JUST TO WARN YOU I WON'T HOLD** **BACK**." Kurama said as naruto took down the cage. He charged and slashed but missed as he disappeared. "**BLACK FLASHING LIGHTNING BOLT HAS COME USEFUL TO YOU THAT YOU DON'T NEED HAND SIGNS TO USE IT**."

"Yea and one more thing, shadow clone jutsu," Naruto called up in the air. "BLACK THUNDER BORAGE." He yelled throwing black lightning bolts at him. They hit him and he now lies on the ground. 'Now's my chance.' Naruto thought pulling on Kurama's chakra.

"**NOT SO FAST, ITS MORE LIKE TUG A WAR**." The nine tails said pulling Naruto's into him.

'Wow such strength.' Naruto thought as he felt his chakra being pulled. 'I can't compete against him, he's too strong. I'm done for.'

As he said that he saw something small float beside him. "Don't give up, not like this, not to die here in front of them, in front of her." Naruto shot his head up and saw a woman with read hair in front of him. "Its nice too see you again, Naruto." The woman said with a smile.

"Who are you?" He asked confused, where is the nine tails, where were they mostly, but it looked familiar somehow.

"Oh right, well ill let you figure that out, try to figure out who I am." She played with him.

"Wait your-" she nodded. "You're the nine tails in human form." Naruto answered pointing at her. "I thought you were a guy."

She stared at him then started giggling. "Ya'know, that is off, far off." She said hitting him in the head.

"Hey, ya'know-" he stopped realizing who she was. He stood up and hugged her. "You're my mom. Now I have meet both of you and dad. Thank you for being with me, even thou I didn't know, thank you."

"Oh, well your welcome." She said hugging him back.

"So who did you mean by her?" Naruto asked as they sat down.

"Well, Lucy of course, when I was dying I told you to meet someone just like your mother, and you did just that." She said as she pulled out a picture of both Naruto and Lucy. "I took this as a mental picture for you. Keep it in your wallet and it will travel with you." She said handing it to him. "Oh and one more thing, the masked man you saw in the black jacket with red clouds, that was Madera; he killed the both of us using the nine tails." She said looking away causing narutos jaw to drop. "As the previous vessel of Kurama I give you my blessing."

"Hum, for what?"

"Well, to marry Lucy of course. I know you have a ring in your pocket." She said with a smile.

"Oh, well, I wasn't going to ask until we punished everyone." He said taking out the ring. "What do you think I should do?"

"Once you're alone with her ask her, she loves you too you know." She said as she started telling him what she did to Hinata.

"Wow, that much. Ok as soon as I'm out I'm taking her first kiss, believe it." Naruto said hugging his mom. "ya'know, I like your red hair, and I'm happy my mom is beautiful too. Ill see you on the other side ok. That's a promise." He told her as she left like Minato.

'**SO RED DEATH SHOWED UP, NOW YOU'ER CAULM, WHATS YOUR NEXT MOVE**?" Kurama thought as he continued to pull on his chakra.

"I'm not giving up, ill never GIVE UP." Naruto yelled as millions of him landed on kurama holding him down. "Ok everyone pull." He yelled.

Kurama saw all the clones jump off him pulling a large amount of chakra from him. **NICE, THIS IS THE SAME NARUTO WHO FOUGHT AND KILLED PEOPLE**. Kurama thought as the chakra left his body and entered Naruto's.

With a bright flash naruto was now golden yellow. "Humph, this is new, oh well." He said as it disappeared. "Kurama, nice fight." He said as he held out his hand to fist bump.

"**ILL SAY THE SAME KIT**." Kurama fist bumped him as he left.

Awake

"Naruto? Did you do it? Have you controlled it?" Lucy asked as he opened his eyes.

"Yo, back up, I was supposed to say what's up first, fool ya fool." Bee said before getting slapped 8 times, 2 from yongo and 6 from Lucy.

Naruto stood up and walked over to Lucy, he took his hands and grabbed her head pulling her into a deep kiss. Lucy was so shocked she had been kissed by him that she passed out. "Don't worry she'll come threw." Naruto said picking her up and leaving to their apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto, Bee, Gaara, Yongo, and Lucy are now on pursuit on someone who had tried to kidnap Lucy. She tried to kill him but he dodged her and he touched her breast trying to take her but failed when the other four showed up, seeing the scene made Naruto mad and he reviled his new form, chakra mode.

Once they got him cornered they see people they have already killed. Naruto went up against the person as the others took on the so called "dead. "I don't know who you are but you touched my girl, for that, ILL KILL YOU."

"Oh, Allow Me to introduce my self. I'm Kabuto, Orochimarus right hand-" but he didn't finish as he was pierced in the heart with a lightning bolt, not long he exploded.

"I don't give a dame if your satins bitch, no one but her and me can touch her like that." He yelled at the bloody gore.

"So all of the demons in one area to make it easer on me," A masked man said behind Yongo. She turned and looked into his eye and soon the beast was taken from her and into a giant statue that came out of the ground. "That's six down, three more to go." He said stabbing her.

Naruto saw the mask, its him, his family's killer, Madera. "We meet again, Madera, this is the third time we've met." Naruto said forming black thunder.

"Indeed it is, but." He said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Gaara. "He's next." Gaara too looked into his eyes and the beast was sucked into the statue. "Now time for you to give up."

"No way I wont let them die in vein, not like this." Naruto said rushing at him.

"Typical," He said reappearing behind Lucy, he grabbed her head and slammed it down knocking off her last horn. "Give up, she can't take much more."

This made Naruto furious, with one yell he changed into a golden Kurama. "ILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" He yelled swatting him away from her. He touched her and she was sucked in. "BEE CHANGE AND LETS USE THE BEAST BOMB!" Naruto said forming one.

"You crazy fool, it's a good thing I'm not **LAZY**." Bee said as he changed into the eight tails, he formed a beast bomb then fired. Killing Madera.

Now Naruto and Bee land on the ground and laid Lucy down. "Come on Lucy don't die, don't die, don't die."

Path way to heaven and hell

'Am I dead? Where am I, what happened to Naruto?' Lucy thought sitting on a bench in the middle of nowhere.

"There you are, we've been looking for you." She heard a male voice say.

She looked up and saw a blond guy and a red haired female. "W-who are you?" She asked scooting over for them to sit.

"Wow, and I thought he told you about us, well you can call me Minato, and this lovely woman here is Kushina. Were Naruto's parents."

Once she heard that she hugged them. "It's so nice to meet you, I'm sorry for dying and leaving him alone." Lucy said as she starting to cry.

"Don't worry about it, you're not dead yet, your in the pathway, where he chooses where you go. And you and Naruto are still going to heaven with us." Kushina said stroking her back.

"Now lesson, were going to give your horns back, once we do, your vectors will be able to reach up to 11 meters." Minato said escaping her grip.

"R-really? Thank you, thank you so much, I promise to take care of Naruto for you." She said pulling back from the hug.

"You better, you're a lot like me so you know what ill do to you if you don't." Kushina said with a wink as they disappeared.

Awake

"DAMIT LUCY DON'T DIE ON US!" Was the first thing she heard as she awoke, She opened her eyes to see Tsunade healing her.

"Well, she's alive and well, she even grew her horns back." Jiraiya said as he let Naruto go who ran over to her and gave her the biggest hug she had ever received.

"Naruto, there's something I have to tell you." Lucy said hugging him back.

"What is it?" He sobbed

"I meet your parents, they're nice, they gave me my horns back and told me to take care of you." She pulled back and put her hands on his thighs and felt something. "What's this?" She asked taking it out to find a wedding ring.

"I was going to make it a surprise but now I guess ill ask now." He said taking it from her. "Lucy Uzumaki, will you marry me?" Naruto asked slipping the ring on her hand as she nodded her head yes and passing out from excitement.

They were soon married and moved to the her world and found Lucy's mother, who was kidnapped on the dar she was born

Tsunade has become the kazakage and Jiraiya became her slave

Bee became a world known rapper

The end


End file.
